


Understanding

by damnitscully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Danny finds out, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan comes to find Danny after the events of 3x09/3x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after the last episode, and I thought Danny might be a little upset, so this baby was born.

Ethan was surprised at how willingly Mrs Mahealani let him into the house, gesturing up the stairs with a concerned, comforting expression. He answered with and equally worried but apologetic quirk of the lips before climbing the stairs two at a time. He could hear the soft tread of bare feet on carpet in the room at the end of the hall. Pacing, probably. He paused, looking at the smiling picture of Danny on the door, before knocking gently.

"Mom?"

Ethan opened the door and looked in. For the first time in the weeks they'd been . . . something, Danny didn't smile when he looked at him. Ethan quietly shut the door behind himself and gratefully took the hand Danny offered to lead him to the bed. He didn't let go. _At least that's something,_ Ethan thought, becoming acutely aware of the continuing silence. But he sat. And he waited.

Danny opened his mouth a couple of time, about to speak, before seeming to change his mind. Ethan decided to at least break the silence.

"Are you okay?" Danny looked at him for a second before tugging at his tie. Ethan hadn't noticed the few drops of blood on his white shirt.

"I don't know. I don't even know what happened tonight," he whispered. "All I know is that when I went looking for you, you-," he stopped, unsure of himself.

"Yeah?" Ethan prompted, fearing the worst.

"You had claws. Claws and fangs. I thought Scott and Stiles were nuts but it kinda explains a lot."

Danny smiled at Ethan's shocked expression. He looked more sure of himself as he leaned forward to kiss it away. Ethan kept his eyes shut as he pulled away but rested a hand on Danny's neck. He pressed their foreheads together before opening his eyes, his irises a glowing, unnatural red.

"I don't know what you are or what's going on. All I know is that there's a reason you didn't tell me. I swear, your secret's safe with me," Danny grinned again. Ethan knew he could never get over that smile. He pressed a light, teasing kiss to his lips before murmuring into his ear.

"Werewolf. I'm a werewolf."


End file.
